


The Saga of You, Confused Destroyer of Planets

by wheat_thins9



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Based off a lemon demon song, Ddd killed them but he didnt mean it ok, Everyone else is dead, Gijinka verse, God can eat my entire ass and die due to chocking on my entire ass if he doesnt like this., I blame Discord for this, I reject your reality and create my own, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Stfu i have brainrot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheat_thins9/pseuds/wheat_thins9
Summary: Dedede had been living a peaceful life, that was until he accidentally killed everyone he loved.... Twice...[Aka I have brain rot and decided there are too little Dedede ships out there (that aren't toxic or gross. So yeah, au.)Also, lemon demon good]
Relationships: King Dedede & Galacta Knight, King Dedede/Galacta Knight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Saga of You, Confused Destroyer of Planets

**Author's Note:**

> I have gk and ddd brainrot don't bully me  
> Take my self-indulgent Au fic

So here he was, about to meet "The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy". ~~And he was doing it because he was scared of himself~~

He had the seven star powers from the planets, now it was time to summon galactic nova, _and then Galacta Knight._

The stars twirled and zipped, summoning the clockwork comet.

"READY. ->" 

Dedede could feel the anxiety welling up.

"I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH... -> "

Here it goes.

"I want you to free Galacta Knight so I can speak to him" Dedede said, less hesitantly than he had expected. It had been done, he had said it.

"OK. -> 3... 2... 1... GO! ->" said the comet. Within seconds, the warrior appeared. He looked up with a glare that would be the death of Dedede if looks could kill.

"Are you another challenger? You don't look very strong." The warrior said, holding his ~~resting bitch face~~ glare. Dedede quickly shook his head. "Then spit it out, what is it you have called upon me for?" Galacta Knight said, (somehow) glaring at Dedede harder.

Dedede looked downwards, the starry void below him reminding him he was in open space. "I keep blacking out, destroying things, killing people- i.... I thought you would be the only one to understand... " 

The warrior seemed shocked by the statement.

_there was someone that was just like him... **another Confused Destroyer of Planets...**_

"Is- is that so? Well, you are going to have to stay with me than!" Galacta Knight stated, gripping his lance and shield.

_This is what he needed! He needed someone to stay with him! He needed this one to stay!_

He moved over to Dedede's side, this was no place for either of them. "This may not be pleasant, but we have to go, prepare yourself." He said, picking Dedede up the best he could in the lack of gravity. And then he flew off without warning, his wings propelling them towards a nearby planet.

Galacta Knight landed with a little bit of grace, but he almost stumbled and fell when he landed due to being dormant for so long. He gently put the other back onto his feet, they needed somewhere to stay but how would they-

"Hey, bro, that was- uh, that was kinda gay not gonna lie" Dedede said, looking towards the warrior, getting a confused look from said warrior in turn. Galacta Knight shook his head and decided not to dwell, they still needed somewhere to live for the time being.

Galacta Knight walked over to Dedede and gently grabbed him by the waist, they needed to stay together, after all. "We need to find some where to stay at for the time being... A permanent solution would be nice..." Galacta Knight said, starting to walk with the other. 

After a while, they found a strangely abandoned house. It was like whoever owned it had just left! I mean, it was in perfect shape! When they walked inside, it was perfect! 

This was a nice domesticated little house they could stay in! Exactly what they needed! They turned on the lights, both of them squinting at the difference in lighting from inside the house from the outside, once their eyes adjusted they began to explore.

So far they had found a bathroom, the nicely sized kitchen and the dining room, though Dedede managed to find a pair of stairs that led up to another bathroom, a walk-in wardrobe and a rather large bedroom.

They met back up at the dining room table, sitting down. "So, what are we gonna do from here? What are we gonna do about food and stuff?" Dedede said, resting his hands on the table. 

This was the first time in a long time he had had to sit down and discuss these types of things with someone... Wow, it was kind of strange, having to talk and make sure they wouldn't go hungry or freeze... But it was kind of nice not having someone else do it.

"I'm sure there are places we can buy food at nearby... Would it make you feel better if I went and checked?" Galacta Knight said, putting his hand onto Dedede's. "OH! Uh, sure! Thank you..." Dedede said, showing a slightly nervous smile.

"Ok, then I'll go look, and I will come back later." Galacta Knight said, standing up from his chair. He walked towards the door, but stopped halfway. He walked back over to the table and took off his mask and gave Dedede a hug before returning to the door.

"Goodbye, i hope you find some enjoyment in your time here with me." Galacta Knight said, waving at Dedede before exiting the house. Huh, that was weird, it sounded almost like a farewell speech! 

After a minute, Dedede had begun to get tired, so he went up to the bedroom and went to sleep. Today was his first day here, with someone he could count on, someone he would be fine with for the rest of his life. 

But he wasn't expecting to stay with him, hell, he wasn't even expecting for anyone to ever trust him again. He was a murderer. Even if he didn't mean to, he was still a murderer. He couldn't just let himself forget that, he had to burn it into his brain, _he was a murderer._

He woke up to the sound of the door closing and the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. He got out of the bed and walked down the stairs to find Galacta Knight holding a few bags of things with damp hair. "Ah! It seems I woke you! Very sorry, i just had to bring in the food and-" Galacta Knight was cut off by Dedede giving him a hug. 

"Am I- am I a murderer?" Dedede questions, burying his face into one of the crevices in Galacta Knight's armor.

"....That's something I can't answer..." Galacta Knight said, putting down the rest of the bags and returning the hug. Yes, they were both murderers, they were both terrible, but they didn't need to think about it, after all, it was all gone! "... Because you have to decide that for yourself."

Dedede moved away, giving Galacta Knight a strange look, what the hell did that mean, 'decide for yourself'? "Look, you may have done something bad, but did _you_ really do it? You might have been possessed or something of the like" Galacta Knight said to him. "Just know, it is not your fault, it will never be, you had no control over what happened."

Galacta Knight pulled Dedede into another hug, and after a few seconds, Dedede returned it. The hug was broken by a small rumble in Galacta Knight's stomach, followed by a chuckle from Dedede and a "Oh you, shush!" from Galacta Knight, who was smiling like an idiot despite this.

Dedede and Galacta Knight made their way to the stove and tried to figure out how to work it, eventually getting the hang of it. They cooked a few carrots and some broccoli, and then some beef. 

They finished with their end result being an okay tasting stir fry, though it was certainly amazing considering neither of them had cooked before. After cleaning up, they decided to clean themselves up and go to bed. Galacta went and took a shower while Dedede fixed up the bed for him. 

Galacta got out of the bathroom with a new pair of pants on, which Dedede presumed he bought, as he was putting on his shirt. Only after Galacta Knight was fully dressed however was when Dedede realized he was staring. He looked away before Galacta could notice and walked towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally made this soft, so just take it  
> Also, fuck u, i make galacta knight soft and sweet to certain people if I want


End file.
